


Resilient Wings (MtG Month of the Ship - First Kiss)

by Wolkemesser



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Dominaria, F/F, Weatherlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkemesser/pseuds/Wolkemesser
Summary: The skyship Weatherlight and its crew deal with all sorts of storms :)





	Resilient Wings (MtG Month of the Ship - First Kiss)

_(Foreword - This was very cathartic to write, especially after a childhood of reading multiple novels wherein Jhoira deals with literal centuries of profoundly disappointing relationships_ _)_

The skyship _Weatherlight_ was a tough vessel. It had survived countless battles, planeshifts, and calamities before the apocalypse itself had finally knocked it from the skies for over three hundred years.

How ironic, thought Jhoira, that a simple storm might ground it again.

She cursed as a chunk of airborne debris struck portside, rocking the _Weatherlight_ , and knocking several crew members off their feet. The wheel nearly spun out of control, but she kept them on course, fingers gripped tight to the wheel. Below her, Shanna and Arvad grappled with the ropes, while Raff tried to cast wards against the wind and rain to keep them from sweeping the rest of the crew over the rails and into the open sky.

“Five points starboard, captain!” Raff’s voice almost didn’t reach her through the howl of the wind. “There’s a lull about a half-mile ahead.”

Jhoira peered ahead, squinting through the wall of rain and detritus. Sure enough there was a faint lightening of the storm. More like 4 points, but she would correct the young mage’s conversions once they were through.

She hauled the wheel to starboard and the crew shielded themselves against a hail of wooden chunks, likely remnants of one of the local villages.

Another larger piece of debris hit the ship portside. Jhoira grit her teeth and leaned on the wheel.

With a final burst of effort, the _Weatherlight_ shot through a wall of wind, ice, and detritus, and burst into stretch of calmer skies.

Jhoira kept the pressure on the crew, to put as much distance between them and the storm as possible, Shanna ran up the stairs, her face set but confident.

Jhoira nodded at the first mate. “Report?”

“No crew lost by my count, captain. We’ll be patching her up for a while, but no lasting harm above decks…” Shanna paused. Jhoira didn’t like the way she had emphasized _above_.

“Go on.”

“That last hit would have jarred the engine room quite badly. We don’t have enough hands to help down there and keep ahead of the storm-”

“Take the helm.” Jhoira released the wheel and strode to the companionway, boots pounding the storm-soaked deck. She descended quickly down the stairs, passing a number of Slimefoot’s children who had not stopped cleaning, even as the entire ship had been in mortal peril. The thallid itself was several decks further down, huddled protectively over the rest. Jhoira gave Slimefoot a nod of encouragement before slipping in through the door to the engine room.

“Tiana!”

“Captain!”

Tiana was rushing from one place to another, spanner in hand, desperately correcting pressure and patching burst pipes. She started to say something to Jhoira, but a jet of steam punched a hole through the pipe behind her and she spun around to address it, nearly knocking Jhoira to the ground with her wings.

“What’s your status?” Jhoira entered the room, scanning the engines and the powerstone heart fo the ship for damage.

“N-nothing I can’t fix.” Tiana welded the new hole shut and moved to tighten several others pipes that were shaking violently. “The powerstone’s fine, but if I can’t get these boiler’s patched up we might-”

“We’re losing altitude!” Shanna’s voice ripped into the room through the command tube. As if in agreement, the skyship tilted suddenly. Tiana braced herself with a flap of her wings, and caught Jhoira in the crook of her other arm, keeping her upright. Jhoira reached out for purchase and found herself clinging to the angel’s broad shoulders.

“Captain! Are you alr-”

Several tools, oil tins, and a massive bundle of rope ripped free from their mooring on the wall of the engine room. The ropes struck Tiana full across the stomach. She grunted and they both went tumbling to the floor.

Jhoira found her feet quickly; Tiana rolled halfway across the room and crashed against a wall of pipes.

“Tiana!” Jhoira heart jumped, and she stumbled over to the wall. Tiana was still moving. She looked dazed, but otherwise fine. Tiana made it halfway back to her feet before the ship bucked again and the rope pulled her down on her knees.

“You’re tangled in the boiler pipes. Hang on.”

“Ah! I-I’m sorry, Tiana tried to tug her arm free but the rope wrapped tighter around her shoulder. Her left wing was similarly entangled.

"It’s fine. Hold still.” Jhoira tried to get her fingers under the rope around Tiana’s shoulder, but the angel was wiggling too much, and the cabin floor was still shifting underneath them.

“S-sorry captain; I think if I just-” Tiana tried to twist her arm and slip through the loop, but only succeeded in getting her wrist trapped against the small of her back.

"Tiana.” Jhoira planted both hands on the angel’s shoulders. “Hold still.”

That did it. Tiana fell silent with a small squeak, a deepening red showing through the streaks of grease on her brow and cheeks, illuminated by the serene glow of the _Weatherlight_ ’s powerstone.

Jhoira worked the knots open and guided Tiana’s wing through the loops in the rope, then did the same for her arm. As always, she was amazed at how broad the angel’s arms were. How deft her fingers…

Jhoira shook her head and pulled off the last of the rope. Tiana stumbled up to her feet, stretching her wings out gingerly, as wide as the cramped quarters allowed.

“Th-thank you…” Tiana rose shakily to her feet and grabbed up her spanner, which had wedged itself under one of the boilers. Another pair of pipes had started spurting fluids with the latest tumble, and she set to fixing them with a swift efficiency. Jhoira couldn’t help but marvel at how gracefully the angel maneuvered through the maze of the engine room, her face radiant with the joy of caring for the ship.

Tiana sealed the hissing pipe, and started to gather up the fallen tools when three smaller jets of steam punched through different pipes all around the room. The rattling pipes took the opportunity to shake even more violently, and one of the boilers started to shriek.

Tiana looked around the room for a moment before dropping the spanner and throwing her hands up over her face.

“I’m sorry captain I’m doing my best but it might not be enough the engine room got hit pretty badly and I’m getting everything sealed back up and I think we’ll make it to the next landing spot but if this happens again what if I can’t get it patched up in time and what if I let you and the rest of the crew down and I’m just really worried that-”

Jhoira put her hands on either side of the angel’s head and gently pulled her down to her own level. The Angel’s frantic stream cut off and she stared at Jhoira, still breathing hard.

“You’ve done a wonderful job so far. Just take a moment. Calm down.”

Tiana closed her eyes, screwing up her face. Her chest was still heaving, but less and less, by small degrees. Jhoira touched her forehead to Tiana’s.

“I’ve traveled with gods and immortals and I’ve never met anyone as steady as you, Tiana.”

Jhoira though the angel was going to cry. Instead, Tiana leaned into the last few inches between them and kissed Jhoira’s lips.

Tiana tasted like vanilla and engine grease. Jhoira’s mind was screaming at her to focus on the danger at hand, but somehow that did not seem nearly as important as leaning into this brilliant angel. Running her hands across her wonderful, oil-slick cheeks.

They stayed that way for several seconds, the storm forgotten.

Then they pulled apart. Tiana’s eyes were only half focused, her face an even deeper red than before, if it was possible.

“We need the ship running. Can you do it?”

“Yes, Jhoira.”

Jhoira smiled at the angel, but raised a single eyebrow. “ _Captain_ Jhoira.”

“Y-yes captain!”

“I believe in you.” Jhoira planted a second kiss on the angel’s cheek and spun to go help the others above deck. “Keep this ship sailing, Tiana.”

“Yes, captain!” Tiana spun and tackled the leaks with renewed gusto, clamping leaks and correcting damage to the turbines.

Jhoira smiled at the angel’s back, and backed out of the room.

She made it five steps before clapping her hands to her flushed face, thankful the rest of the crew was scrambling to right the ship. She hastened to join them, as the butterflies in her stomach threatened to churn up a _real_ storm.

_The above is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan  Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the  materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the  Coast LLC._


End file.
